La profecia de Bathory
by Maferpop
Summary: En esta historia Raven es una vampiresa a la cual se le asigno 1 profecia desde su nacimiento la profecia de bathory , de que se tratara y que acontecimientos le esperan.
1. una gran responsabilidad

**Bien este fic se me ocurrió un día en mi casa no se porque sinceramente pero ya que. :D**

**Para mi Rachel Roth, siempre fue evidente que la vida se había equivocado conmigo. Sin embargo, desde muy joven comprendí, que no tenía la más mínima elección y tenia la obligación de conformarme a ello. Aunque siempre supe que era una vampiresa, tenia la conciencia de ser una persona perfectamente normal -capaz de despertar sin sobresaltos ante la primera luz del alba pero si era capaz de sentir aprensión ante la sangre que había sido derramada de sus victimas- lo que le abrumaba y entristecía y a pesar de estar muerta y ser tan sangrienta a veces llego a tener sentimientos a pesar de que mi padre me contradiga aquel poder. Se me es imposible apartar de mi mente este pensamiento, y lo que es peor, me doy cuenta de la injusticia de la que le impongo a mis víctimas y del dolor que le provoco. Muchas veces me recuesto llorando un mar de lagrimas de impotencia al hacer el recuento de todos esos detalles que me han llevado a la conclusión de que la inmortalidad y la dicha de saber que era distinta y de mi sangre completamente pura, no valían todo el dolor a esos seres inocentes y aunque esto solo ocurrió una vez no logro sacarme el dolor y angustia que le provoque a aquel ser. Después de todo, soy la séptima hija de un séptimo hijo desde que naci tengo la profecía de Bathory. **

**POV RACHEL ROTH**

**Es en este punto donde nuestros destinos se encuentran: yo soy una auténtica vampiresa, de hecho exactamente tengo 1699 años y estoy a punto de cumplir mis 17 00 mil años y a pesar de que falta poco para mis 17 años no estoy para nada emocionada estoy completamente alterada, puesto que la profecía asignada a mi desde mi nacimiento se acerca.**

**Y de que consta esta profecía verán, se supone que yo sin que se nos arrastre la dramatización de los hechos, que por otro lado por ser de la vida cotidiana, contemplando y teniendo en cuenta que afectos y reacciones humanas corren peligro sobre todo para mis amigos no quiero arriesgarlos a esto.** **Ese día ¡el día en que yo la séptima hija del séptimo hijo de los Roth tendría que volver a Azarath y casarme con el mismísimo hijo del hombre lobo ''Gian Carló '' curiosamente 7 º para unir reinos y no era eso lo que me preocupaba sino el hecho de que el reino solamente se unía por el hecho de que ****se produciría el Apocalipsis si esto no ocurría ya que las 7 lunas de Júpiter se alinearían y bloquearían completamente el sol haciendo que la tierra se quedara en la penumbra y la rotación de está cambiara provocando: maremotos , erupciones volcánicas y muchas otras catástrofes.**

**Puesto que soy la ultima vampiresa de sangre completamente pura de un 7 º hijo y prácticamente eh estado comprometida a el desde mi alumbramiento, de mi depende si la profecía se cumple.**

**La palidez y angulosidad de mis facciones son herencia materna, al igual que mi pelo color lavanda y mis enormes ojos del mismo color, actualmente ya que soy hija de Trigón un vampiro muy poderoso del 7º reino de Azarath e hija de Arella una vampiresa de sangre pura , que murió después de darme a luz .**

**A pesar de ser de azarath, Eh estado en una ciudad llamada Jump City puesto que decidí disfrutar de la libertad que se me dio antes de mi decimo séptimo aniversario, eh estado peleando y protegiendo junto a unas personas a las cuales me he encariñado por lo cual no dejaría que nada les pase, y a pesar de que confió plenamente en ellos jamás les he contado de la profecía y mi oculto secreto de chupa sangre.**

**Flashback RAV**

**Recuerdo que un tal conde Drácula había estado buscándome en todo azarath para la según oí para evitar complicaciones futuras **

**Yo estaba en las escaleras de la mansión Roth.**

**Oí discutir a mi padre con el supuesto conde; sin embargo llegaron a un acuerdo y según oí seria hasta mis 17 años.**

**Yo estaba confundida como había llegado a un acuerdo con el mismísimo conde Drácula sin mi autorización que no era el. El conde de la muerte y almas en pena como se atrevía mi padre a llegar a ponerme en un acuerdo con el.**

**Después de esto el conde marcho junto a su hijo de aproximadamente de la misma edad que yo. Y mi padre subió a buscarme yo regrese a mi cuarto y fingí haber estado dormida todo el tiempo pero a pesar de esto mi padre me despertó y cargo rápidamente como si de un incendió se tratara luego me llevo a un portal por el cual desaparecí sin saber nada mas**

**Yo había llegado a una extraño y misterioso lugar no sabia, bien donde me encontraba y el porque de las acciones de mi padre me quede sola.**

**Fin del flashback**

**Después de eso encontré a una nueva familia, nuevos amigos pero estoy consiente de la profecía, y no niego mis responsabilidades ante está.**


	2. Bienvenido al Clan

**el capitulo 2 tengo muchas ideas para este fic y tengo grandes esperanzas en el ...**

**eh señor la profecía no tarda en cumplirse que haremos**

**Mi hija no corre peligro por ahora - ella esta a salvo.**

**Mi señor lo se pero el conde Dracúla y su hijo han estado buscándola desde hace tiempo y por lo que mi concierna ha mandado al consejo de la orden lleno de nosferatus a buscarla además usted tiene un acuerdo con el y todo el mundo depende de ese acuerdo.**

**Se toda la responsabilidad que tiene mi hija Trevor. Y se todo lo que podría pasar si ella no la tiene lo que me preocupa es que ''colmillitos'' tenga un acuerdo con licántropos el siempre los odio- no se como los convenció de unirse a el.**

**Ammm …señor esta consiente de que si no se cumple el acuerdo podrá haber un apocalipsis? Pero aun así no creo que se le Hallan unido mas bien deben tener algún plan contra el han intentado matarlo desde hace 1699 años.**

**Pero es que como pueden hacer un sacrificio a carne viva con mi hija y luego sínicamente comprometerla a sus 17 años ni siquiera cumplidos, Señor ella no tiene opción nadie de nosotros la tiene no tenemos elección, necesitamos a su hija ahora.**

**-pero como podrian comprometerse un vampiro y un licantropo?**

**- uniraamos reinos y evitaremos muertes señor, mas de las que ya hay tengo por enterado que la orden de los hombres lobo busca a dracula.**

**ire por ella -Vuelvo en un segundo-suspiro**

**Mientras en la remota ciudad de jump city la joven hechicera mitad vampiro había estado en su cuarto leyendo curiosamente el apocalipsis , La profecía de nostradamus.**

**Hija- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?**

**La joven corrió a abrazarlo algo nerviosa puesto que sabía la causa de la visita…**

**Padre como han estado todos en azarath.**

**…..**

**Te buscan La orden completa, junto a colmillitos.**

**Pero la orden siempre fue fiel a nuestro reino ella jamás, lo se pero las consecuencias es la muerte de todos hija-sinceramente no quieren morir.**

**Y se ha desatado una guerra entre ambos reinos al no encontrarte.**

**Entiendo – iré ahora mismo**

**Hija yo - padre tengo una responsabilidad y la tengo que cumplir.**

**Bien siempre fuiste mi mayor orgullo hija -no estas sola yo siempre te protegeré, no dejare que nadie te lastime.**

**Me dejarías ir a despedirme de mis amigos.**

**Trigón asintió-tienes 5 minutos.**

**En la sala 4 adolescentes hacían sus actividades diarios sin ninguna preocupación.**

**Ammm chicos...**

**-Que sucede Rae ¡**

**-Eh … Necesito irme por un tiempo hare un viaje un poco lejos.**

**Cuanto tiempo?**

**En realidad para siempre - después de esto Raven o en realidad Rachel comenzó a llorar.**

**Pero porque debes irte amiga Raven – no nos quieres**

**Claro que sii – precisamente por eso debo irme. No quiero que nada les pase no me lo perdonaría jamás.**

**Aww también te queremos amiga Raven.**

**Después d esto se despidió de todos y partió.**

**Pero un pequeño metiche. Chico bestia la siguió hasta la azotea.**

**Estoy lista padre- dijo secándose las lagrimas**

**Cuando vio que se iba ir con trigón por un misterioso portal el joven quiso evitar esto por lo cual el portal también lo absorbió a el.**

**Cuando llegaron Raven se encontraba ante la fachada de lo que se supone antes era su casa era un castillo verdaderamente grande.**

**Trevor el mayordomo de su padre la recibió y llevo a su habitación .Al llegar miro por la ventana y suspiro .Después de todo nada había cambiado y ella seguía siendo la princesa.**

**Pero cierto individuo verde no llego a cierto castillo el había caído en un bosque un tanto aterrador – pero que demonios.**

**Ah –quien es usted?**

**Yo soy Morris Baldwin- mi pequeño amigo ¿verde?**

**La pregunta aquí quien eres tu? Amm yo soy chico bestia.**

**Extraño nombre… quien eres y a que has venido al escondite de los licántropos**

**Ammm lican-tro-tro -po-po-s -osea hombres lobo?**

**Si. Este es o era nuestro escondite secreto hasta que tu llegaste?**

**-atrápenlo**

**Aaaaah¡**

**Chico bestia corrió por aquel bosque sin siquiera saber a donde ir cuando un licántropo se le aventó haciéndolo caer y rodar varios metros mientras lo arañaba y lo intentaba morder.**

**la luna apenas alumbraba lo suficiente para que el joven metamorforo pudiera ver, asi que solo se guiaba por su instinto animal.**

**Chico bestia se transformo en un lobo y peleo a sangre fría con el .Pero en eso un licántropo logro morderle el hombro-y el joven chico se quedo inmóvil y enojado el dolor que le provocaba cierta herida era insoportable.**

**Varios otros licántropos se acercaban así que no lo pudo evitar y se transformo en la bestia.**

**Desgarrándolos y haciendo a otros retroceder y correr.**

**Aunque el macho alfa no se rendía chico bestia termino agarrándolo por lo alto y romperle algunas costillas ya que lo aprisionaba con sus garras haciéndolo sufrir y desangrándolo –probablemente provocándole alguna hemorragia.**

**Logro derrotar a todo el clan de licántropos.**

**Pero estaba claramente cansado su respiración era agitada –la bestia se había apoderado de el. Sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias y por su cuerpo recorrían varios y múltiples rasguños pero el dolor punzante de su hombro no se le comparaba.**

**Después de esto chico bestia escucho pasos y cuando estaba a punto de atacar-escucho aplausos.**

**Impresionante CHICO BESTIA- bienvenido al Clan…**


	3. una herida salvaje y sangre apetitosa

_El lider del clan de licantropos se habia sorprendido con la actuacion del joven verde no , puedo evitar notar su gran desempeño y tuvo que admitir que tenia talento.._

_Y ya que la profecia de la hija del rey trigon estaba a punto de cumplir la profecia con uno de sus hijos , necesitaba proteccion y resguardo del señor de almas en pena , habian tratado de matarlo durante milenio y medio e indiscutiblemente con Chico Bestia a su lado lo lograria._

_Evidentemente la profecia era un punto a favor del conde ya que la penumbra en la rotacion de la Tierra dejaria en la penunmbra y completa oscuridad todo y los vampiros reinarian la oscuridad ... sin tener que dormir en sus estupidos mortifagos ..._

**-Bravo Chico Bestia debo admitir que no pense que lo lograias pero derrotaste al clan entero y demoliste los huesos laterales de mi propio hijo...**

**-Ammm no se que me paso ... yo solo actue por instinto señor es decir su hijo me mastico y obviamente no queria morir , y ha¡ esto me arde mucho**

**-jajaja me caes bien chico ... veras esa herida es fluido de licantropo puro...**

**-Disculpe señor Morris..**

**-Quiero decir que ahora eres uno**

**-que pero yo no queria ser una bestia**

**- nadie puede escapar del destino Chico Bestia ... vamos te acostumbraras ahora ven vamos a curarte ese braso.**

**Mientras tanto la joven mitad chupa sangre miraba desde su falco reposando algo alegre las noches en azarath siempre son frias ,oscuras y lugubres , pero hoy veia el cielo nublado bello , tenia tiempo que la princesa no estaba en el reino y tenia que admitirlo - lo habia extrañado..**

**el tiempo que habia estado en jump city habia olvidado lo bello y misterio que Azarath lograba transmitirle despues de ello ,ella era la princesa y este era su reino .**

**-Ammm joven Rachel no bajara a cenar**

**- oh si gracias trevor en un momento bajo**

**La joven se vistio con un vestido morado largo con lentejualas bastante hermoso para ser realistas y debemos de admitir que le quedaba bien**

**-bajo las escaleras cuando su padre tomo con suavidad su mano izquierda y le planto un pequeño beso en la parte superior de su mano palida.**

**Rachel se sento en la silla del extremo y su padre del lado extremo opuesto la mesa era bastante esxtrecha y el banquete se veia bastnte apetitoso Rachel a decir verdad no sabia ni pr donde empezar agarro un poco de pay y un poco de pollo , pero bebio vino de sangre recien colocada en su copa por trevor -saboreo chupandose ligermante los labios extrañaba el sabor de la sangre la estaba disfrutando mucho a decir verdad pero esta no sabia a sangre animal ella no bebia sangre humana por el hecho del dolor que le habian transmitido sus victimas al morderlas ya que ella sentia el dolor y la angustia sufrida por el inocente y eso de seguro era un trauma en su mente -al igual que Chico Bestia ella era vegetariana de sangre en vez de cazar humanos prefiria sangre animal.**

**- Ammmm padre esta no es sangre animal?**

**-No hija es de campesino jaja es mas apetitosa no-el sonrio**

**-Pero sabes que yo.. no**

**-debes cambiar tu habito alimenticio hija , ademas por tu sonrisa hace rato creo que la disfrutabas**

**- los ojos lavanda de Rachel cambiaron de un tono rojo intenso mientras bebia el contenido de la copa**

**-SI**

**- No la bebes desde que a ese campesino se le dio por..**

**-Amm Hija.. necesito hablarte sobre**

**-sobre la profecia ya lo se.**

**- Si mañana el Conde vendra a verte para acordar lo prometido , tendras que**

**-Se todo padre no tienes que explicarme el concepto lo tengo, gracias.**

**-pero la profecia ..**

**-la profecia hara girar la tierra dejando en completa penunmbra el mundo bla.. bla.. bla.. y para eso se necesita a una septima hija de un septimo hijo debe casarse con un bla..bla..al cumplir sus 17 años ,padre como si lo hubiera, dicho ya.**

**-entiendo hija sabes que yo..**

**-lo se yo tambien padre hasta la noche - mua- te quiero.**

**-yo mas hija mas de lo que crees.**

**-La joven se metio a su alcoba y dencanso el sol de la mañana comenzaba a alumbrar el castillo su mortifago viejo se cerro y la luz de la mañana llego atravesando las rendijas del castillo alumbrando el mortifago de la joven mitad vampiro ,color lavanda completamente cellado.**


End file.
